


Where Did You Get Them?

by memoriesofrain



Series: The Adventures of Rin Okumura [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Baby Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, IT COULD HAPPEN, It was Bon's fault, Mephisto isn't trusted with kids, Prompt Fic, Rin is good with kids, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yukio is exasperated, Yukio likes to tease, can boy demons lactate, even if he is the Principal, ooc yukio, the world may never know, why not have baby demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio didn't expect to come home after his mission to find his brother with a pile of... are those demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Get Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt sent to me by [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I hope you like it :)

                “Rin,” Yukio said calmly, “where did you even get all of them?”

                Rin looked up at his brother without a hint of remorse. The gentle tugging at his clothes and the weight of the pile of little demons in his lap felt nice. It was a strange predicament to be in, that was sure, but he could put all the blame on Bon this time.

                “Well, Bon and I were on a regular mission and were exorcising the demons like usual,” Rin said, putting a reassuring hand on the head of one of the squirmy infants in his lap. “And we kind of accidentally exorcised one of the bonded demons.”

                Yukio nodded his head slowly, but the skeptical look on his face remained strong. “And how did that lead to you having a group of kids?”

                “Well they aren’t mine, really-“

                “Oh that’s just wonderful, Rin,” Yukio said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Here I was, thinking that you’d somehow made me an uncle through asexual reproduction or something.”

                Rin’s tail bristled at the comment, but took a deep breath. “Look, do you wanna know or not? Because if not, I’ve got some playing to do.”

                Yukio sighed and gestured with his hand for Rin to continue.

                “Thank you,” Rin said, grinning at his brother. “Now, so we exorcised the demon and it turns out she had babies! And yeah, maybe we should have exorcised them too, but in class you talked about little demons having trouble with staying alive because other demons see them as easy prey. So, until the mom comes back I’m watching over them.”

                “Why couldn’t Bon watch them or even Mephisto?”

                Rin raised an eyebrow at his brother. “You really want either of them watching little demons? Bon might accidently exorcise them with the way he recites his verses and Mephisto, well, I wouldn’t trust him with kids at all really.”

                “You do realize he’s the Principal of True Cross Academy, right?”

                Rin shrugged. “So? Doesn’t mean I trust him with kids.”

                Yukio shook his head. “I can’t leave you alone, can I? What are you going to bring home next?”

                A mewling sound echoed throughout the room causing both boy’s attention to avert to the demons. One of the little demons pawed insistently at Rin’s chest, nuzzling every now and then. The longer it did this, the more distressed it seemed to become when it couldn’t find what it was looking for.

                “Awe, do you want me to play with you some more?” Rin asked, running a hand down the demons soft back.

                “Actually Rin,” Yukio said, trying to hold back his laughter, “I’m pretty sure it’s trying to find a place to nurse.”

                Rin looked at his brother with confusion. “To nur- Yukio! I can’t do that I’m a boy, they’re not functional, right?!”

                “Maybe they do.”

                The look of horror on Rin’s face caused Yukio’s façade to shatter and he burst into peals of laughter. “Oh my god, Rin, your face it’s just-” Yukio choked out through his laughter.

                Rin’s flushed face pinched with annoyance. “Shut the hell up, Yukio! You had me worried for a minute!”

                Yukio took a few more calming breathes before turning his attention back to the situation at hand. “Alright, I guess we should find them something to eat,” Yukio said, standing up and heading for the door. “Besides, even if you could actually nurse, I doubt you could feed all four of them.”

                Rin’s indignant cries blended with the mewling of the demons he was now toting in his arms. Yukio shook his head; only his brother would get into a situation like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write just send it to me [HERE](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
